Colony Ark High
by NukaVonDemon
Summary: Its the first day of Colony Ark High, old friends seeing each other, while rivals remember last year's incident. Just a normal first day of school. Till 4 new foreign students arrive and these new students become the feared of the whole school, even to the teachers; Not for the sonic team though. Secrets of the students will be unraveled, violence will be created & NO MERCY...


**Ch.1 Welcome back... Students?**

**Me: First sonic fanfic! ENJOY**

**Sonic: The author does not own any of the sonic team except the 4 new students**

**Me: That is true Sonic, that is true...**

**Sonic and Me: ENJOY!**

"WELCOME BACK COLONY ARK STUDENTS! NEW STUDENTS HEAD TO THE LEFT SIDE OF THE CAFETIRIA WHILE THE OTHER THAT HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE TO THE RIGHT!" The speakers blasted loudly. Everyone sat in their sides of places. "YO SONIC!" Knuckles walked towards the edge of the first right side table. "Ay Knuckles! Long time no see! How have you been?!" Sonic jumped out of his seat 'bro' hugged knuckles. "Not much. How bout you?" Knuckles patted his old friend's back. "Chili dogs and sleepin' man." Sonic chuckled. Both of the teens sat down started talking about old times. "Hey Sonic!" Somebody yelled from behind. "Oh sh-!" Sonic fell to the ground and someone was on top. "Hi Amy..." Sonic coughed. "Nice to see you! It's been forever! Cream and cheese missed you!" Amy hugged the blue hedgehog. "Well, tell her I missed her too!" Sonic laughed. All the student were laughing, chatting and the room was just plain loud, you couldn't even hear the speaker anymore. Then all of a sudden, the entrance door slams open. Silence then filled the room.

4 students slowly walked in and all eyes were on them. There was a: a dark blue hedgehog, A black wolf, A light, pale pink echidna and a dark golden coyote. They looked around and stared at the people. All you heard was their footsteps hitting the floor, the other new student had become afraid and their eyes went pale. The students finally sat down, and once they did, the dark blue hedgehog looked and Sonic, the dark blue hedgehog's stare turned into a glare, but for some reason he was wearing an eye patch on his left eye. Sonic raised and eyebrow while Knuckles whispered "Who are those guys? They are sending a weird aura, its fuckin creepy." "I don't know, but he reminds me of Scourge. Except without the big mouth" Sonic shrugged. A teacher finally came to the stage and took the microphone. "Hello new and old students! Welcome to Colony Ark High! I will now send you all to your classes!" The teacher smiled. As time passed it was now the sophomore classes. "The first Sophomore class is: Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Tails, Espio, Amy, Manic, Scourge-... Dairrick?- Um, I don't know how to pron-" It is Vairdrik..." The dark hedgehog spoke. Everyone looked at the hedgehog.

"O-oh! I'm sorry for the mispronouncing young man." The teacher nervously laughed. "Anyways the other students are, Rouge, Silver, and... Another name I cannot pronounce- Is it Hakoon?" The teacher struggled. "It is Haakon..." The black wolf stood. Boys whistled and the black wolf blushed a little. The dark blue hedgehog growled and looked at the crowd. The whistling became whimpering. "All right, the students I have called, please head to room 647C" The teacher pointed at the exit. All the student left and started talking again. the dark blue hedgehog grabbed the black wolf's hand. She blushed and sighed. "You can let got V. No one will hurt me." She mumbled. "No. This school is not safe. I can sense it." The hedgehog glanced around. Haakon just sighed and walked with Vairdrik to class.

(THE CLASS ROOM)

All the students were goofing off and running around the class room. But the 2 new ones just sat there. Quietly. The teacher came through the door and greeted the class. "Sonic, please put you feet down." The teacher rolled her eyes. Sonic apologized and done what was told. "Welcome to my class, Now, what we are going to do is each student will come up and introduce themselves. Then names one thing about them!" The teacher smiled. "First up, Sonic." The teacher pointed to the blue hedgehog. "Hello peeps, I Sonic the hedgehog and I can run at the speed of light if I wanted to!" Sonic joked. The class laughed and next was Amy. "Hi my name is Amy Rose and I have a pik pik hammer to protect myself!" Amy brings out a huge hammer from her bag. It was now Espio. "Hello students, I am Espio and I-" Espio then turns invisible. The class looked around the class room til everyone looked at Silver. "What?" Silver raised an eyebrow. Everyone laughed and Silver turned around. Silver saw Espio and fell out of his seat, which made the class even louder.

"Alright class quiet down, Next is- Oh! This hedgehog is from Russia! Vairdrik." The teacher smiled. Everyone turned to see the same, scary hedgehog in the cafeteria. He finally reached in front of the class and spoke "Allo, I'm Vairdrik. I have come from all the way from Russia. And that s my fair maiden-" Vairdrik points to Haakon and every turns to her direction she blushes and covers her mouth. All the girls started AWWWing at her, which made her blush even more. "Her name is Haakon." Vairdrik slightly blushed and headed back to his seat. The girls started AWWWing even more when he blushed in front of the class. "That is so sweet Vairdrik! Next up, well, Haakon!" The teacher giggled. Haakon looked at Vairdrik, he held her hand and nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed. She got up from her seat and went to the front of the class. "~Hola! Yo soy Haakon. I came all the way from Spain. I create weapon only with my mind and can read your thoughts." Growing a disgusted face after finishing her sentences. "You boys have dirty minds-" She looks at Shadow and glares at him. "I mostly can hear yours."

"Hey, Its not my fault chica." Shadow teased and smirked. Haakon was about to say something but now his thoughts were about her. She blushed and covered her mouth. "You dirty little burro!" Haakon's legs wrapped together. Vairdrik growled and looked at Shadow. "Stop making my ангел feel uncormfetable!" Vairdrik growled. Shadow looked at Vairdrik and chuckled. "Whatever you say." Shadow shrugged. Haakon walked away and heard Shadow once more 'Like that's gonna happen' He thought. Haakon jumped and sighed. "What does that mean?" Amy asked. Vairdrik's eyes slowly reach Amy's greens ones. "Angel. Haakon is my angel." Vairdrik said emotionless to Amy. Amy blushed and turned away. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Rouge mumbled under her breath. Shadow just stared at Haakon the whole class. She knew he was staring at her because his thoughts were hitting straight to her head. He knew she was reading them because she kept blushing and wrapping her legs together.

Class was finally over and it was time for lunch. Haakon jumped straight out of her seat and ran out the room. Vairdrik suddenly felt worried and chased after her. "Haakon! Wait!" He last said and ran out the room. "THAT IS SO CUTE!" The girls yelled. The students left the class. Vairdrik caught up with Haakon and grabbed her hand. "Oi, what is wrong?" Vairdrik grew a worried look. "That stupid black hedgehog. He is thinking about me... Not in a good way either..." Haakon wanted to cry. "We cannot not forget about our mission, Haakon..." Vairdrik tilted her head closer to his. Haakon blushed madly. He pressed his lips on hers and hugged her. "You will be ok Haakon. As long as you are with me." Vairdrik held her hand and started heading to the lunch room. Vairdrik and Haakon walked in the room and saw their two friends. "Kon'nichiwa Haakon and Vairdrik." A light pale pink hedgehog waved. "Hola Kimono!" Haakon hugged her best friend. "Geiá! What about me?" A coyote waited for his hug. Haakon rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hola cousin Madios." Haakon hugged him. "So, how are the other classes you two?" Kimono asked. "Horrible! I read all the mind of the students and they were dirty." Haakon crossed her legs together. Kimono looked at Vairdrik, who was growing angrier by the minute. "Do not worry Haakon-senpai, if they cause any harm-" Kimono pulled out a small knife from her fan. "They will go through us cousin." Madios growled. Haakon smiled and sighed. "Thank you."

Sonic, knuckles and tails finally walk in and the first thing Sonic see's is that the group from earlier were sitting at their table. "What the hell are they doing?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Let's just find another table, no big deal." Knuckles shrugged. "We'll see about that." Sonic ran to their table and behind Vairdrik. "Godamnit Sonic!" Tails cursed. Knuckles jumped and looked at Tails. "Just because I'm the nerd doesn't mean I don't curse." Tails rolled his eyes and headed towards Sonic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sonic tapped Vairdrik's shoulder violently. Vairdrik slowly got up, towering Sonic with his shadow. "Sitting. Can I not sit down?" Vairdrik stared at Sonic with his one bloody red eye. "Yeah, this is where me and my buds sit so-" Sonic pushed Vairdrik. "Move your asses out of here. The girls can stay though..." Sonic smirked once he finished his sentence. The lunch room finally noticed Sonic and Vairdrik and silenced. "Vairdrik please do not fight. Do you remember what happened to you?" Haakon grabbed his arm tightly. Vairdrik looked at his love and looked away. "I will not allow you to touch my ангел and friends." Vairdrik growled. Sonic rolled his eyes and grabbed Vairdrik's drink, he looked at Vairdrik and slowly moved his eyes to Haakon. Vairdrik glared at Sonic and hissed. "Don't you even dare touch her!" "Oops!" Sonic pretended he tripped and threw the drink at Haakon. Haakon in shock, stared at Vairdrik and shivered. Until you see a metal disk hit the bottle and both object hit the wall. Then a shadow appeared behind Sonic and punched his face.

"Do not touch her." A deep voice echoed in the room. As Sonic got up, he turned to see Kimono glaring at him. "Indeed." The pink echidna walked with the shadow. "E-Espio? Is that you?" Sonic rubbed his cheek. Espio nodded and grabbed his shurkin from the wall. "I am glad you came here on time Espio." Kimono smiled. "No problem. Anything for a old friend." Espio smiled. Haakon blinked and looked at Vairdrik. He covered the left eye with his hand and looked at Haakon. He walked to her and removed his hand from his eye. Haakon gasped and tears dripped down her face. "Vairdrik! Why didn't you tell me?" Haakon stuttered. When Vairdrik removed his hand, the eye patch was cut and his eye had no pupil. It had no color, like that eye is blind. All you could be was a really bright purple (that you can barely see) circle where his eye used to be. Haakon cupped his cheek and sniffed. "It is fine..." Vairdrik's voice sounded weak. "No its not V.! You're blind on that eye!" Haakon slowly backed away.

"Woah... Dude... Is that why you have the eye patch?" Sonic asked. Vairdrik slowly nodded and sighed. "Yes, I am blind, yes it left me with scars, and yes, these are why I have the eye patch Haakon. I didn't want to see you cry." Vairdrik reached for Haakon, but she snatched away and ran out the room. You hear people whispering in the back round and mumbling while staring or glaring at him. Vairdrik lost it and punched the wall. "WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT!? IS IT MY EYE!? YES I AM BLIND! HAHAHAHA! YEAH IT IS ABOUT MY EYE AND SCARS HUH!? WELL SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ALL DON'T KNOW ME! AND IF I EVEN HEAR YOU MUTTER OR SAY A PEEP ABOUT ME OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL! I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET HERE! TO MAKE MY FAMMILY HAPPY! SO SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FUCKIN FOOD!" Vairdrik inhaled and exhaled. The students covered their mouth and some cried. All of a sudden, some one yelled from far away. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU?" The voice yelled. It was Jet, sitting with his friends, smirking and chuckling. Vairdrik's ears went straight up and his left eye glowed.

He looked at Jet and laughed like a sycho. His left eye went pitch black while his other eye turned yellow. His fur changed from dark blue with dark red flames on his fur to white fur and bark sky blue flames on his fur. spikes grew from his jacket to his shoes and he walked straight to Jet and choked him. "PRETTY BIRDY WILL DIE IN FLAMES!" Vairdrik's hand starts choking Jet and all of a sudden, his hand his caught on fire (blue fire). Jet screamed and cried. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A teacher yelled. He turned to see Vairdrik and Jet, Vairdrik was on laughing and Jet was screaming in agony. The teacher grabbed his walkie talkie and called security. When the guards came in they grabbed Vairdrik but Vairdrik made them catch on fire too. Vairdrik laughed and out of no where, a bottle hit him in the back of his head.

"STOP IT!" Haakon yelled. Vairdrik turned around and his eyes opened wide. "H-Haakon?" He voice sound like there were other voices in the back round. "YOU JERK! STOP IT!" Haakon cried. Vairdrik looked at his crying love and he let go of Jet. Vairdrik dropped on his knees and blacked out. "VAIRDRIK!" Haakon cried and ran straight towards him. "What has she done to you?" Haakon cradled him like a baby. The teachers sent him to the infirmary, it took at last two classes to help him back to strength.

Vairdrik's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up and my head hurt like hell, I don't even remember what happened. All I remember is seeing Haakon cry and that's it. My stomach was twisting inside and my heart ached just seeing her like that. I slowly opened my eyes and a saw lights flashing my eyes. "Are you ok son?" The teacher's voice echoed. I jumped straight up breathed heavily. I tried to leave but I fell on the ground The nurses reached for my arms but I snatched away and crawled to the door. "Отойди от меня! Мне нужно, чтобы добраться до моего ангела! Она нуждается во мне!" I screamed. " Son I know you want to leave but you can't, You wasted all you energy hurting that young man in the cafeteria. I should expel you right now, but since you are a new student, I will only give you detention for 2 weeks. The vice principle pointed. I sighed and nodded. "Да, сэр ..." I was taken back on the futon and just sat there. When I got my full strength, It was now gym. So I waved good bye and walked out the room. And when I did, so many kid stared at me and got out of my way, at first it was weird, I took advantage of it and smirked. Jet was in the hospital because of me, but it sure felt good... Even if I don't know what I did. But I sure felt good.

Normal P.O.V.

Vairdrik walked in the gym room and all the students looked at him. He saw Haakon and ran straight to her. Haakon was listening to music and drumming to the beat. She was in her gym clothes; she wore a big grey t-shirt (her shirt was XXL), black shorts and black running shoes. Vairdrik stopped running and blushed madly. And he started thinking dirty. Haakon head shot straight up and blushed. She turned her head right and saw Vairdrik blushing. She sighed and walked to him. She took off his jacket and threw some clothes at him. He blinked and shook his head. "The teacher told my to give you these." Haakon put on his jacket. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Haakon. "Can I have my jacket back?" Vairdrik whispered in her ear. She blushed and crossed her arms. Go get dressed V., I'll see you after." Haakon kissed Vairdrik on his cheek and walked away. Vairdrik walked to the boys locker room and the room went silent.

Sonic walked to Vairdrik and patted his back. "Ay, sorry I was a douche. There was a reason why my buds sat there so yeah." Sonic shrugged. "Yeah this dumbass doesn't think. " Knuckles came with a towel wrapped around his neck. "But what you did to Jet was awesome. He was the bully of the school and you got rid of him!" Sonic joked. Vairdrik raised an eyebrow and shrugged. In the boys' locker room, while Vairdrik was getting dress, some one was staring at Vairdrik, and not hateful eyes. "Oi, whatcha lookin at Nack?" a yellow polar bear poked a purple weasel. "Not ya business that's what Bark!" Nack snapped and blushed slightly. Bark followed his eyes and chuckled. Your lookin at the new kid aren't you? You got a crush!" Bark teased. Nack blushed and hissed. "I do not! I ain't gay!" Nack mumbled and walked away. Vairdrik saw Nack and raised an eyebrow. "Who is that purple weasel?" Vairdrik asked. "Oh him? That's Nack, but we all call him Fang. He acts like a bad ass. Its annoying as hell so just stay from people like him." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Vairdrik nodded and headed out the locker room. He saw Haakon and hugged her behind her back. "Ah! Vairdrik! You sacred me!" Haakon laughed. Vairdrik smiled and kissed her cheek. "Can I have my jacket now?" He asked. Haakon teased him and shook her head. Vairdrik pouted and kissed her lips. Haakon blushed and her eyes flew wide opened. He took the jacket out of his hands and broke the kiss. "I still got it." He chuckled. Haakon punched him and pouted. Vairdrik laughed as she blushed. "You are so cute when you're angry." Vairdrik held Haakon bridal style. Haakon giggled and pushed away from him. "Ja ja ja. We got class." Haakon was put down and sat on the bleachers. Vairdrik joined her and class started. "ALRIGHT STUDENTS! THSI IS GYM CLASS SO I WILL MAKE A MAN OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" The gym teacher pointed to everyone. "Alright! We will start with dodge ball so if you sissies don't know how to play, you're a goner!"

"Alright there will be two teams, Sonic is captain one and-" The teacher looked around. He looked at Vairdrik and smiled. "What's your name son?" The teacher asked. "Vairdrik..." Vairdrik raised an eyebrow. The teacher nodded and raised Vairdrik's hand up. "And Vairdrik will be team two!" Vairdrik eyes opened wide and looked at the class. "Choose your team mates." The teacher sat on the bleachers and crossed his arms. Both teams chose their group and they were;

Sonic: Knuckles, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Manic, Blaze, Mighty, Nack  
Vairdrik: Haakon, Bark, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Espio, Marine, Bean

"PLAY BALL!" The teacher yelled. Once the game started, everyone grabbed the ball and they flew everywhere. One by one, Sonic's team was getting hit. It was a hard match but it was down to Sonic, Vairdrik, Nack, Knuckles, Amy, and Haakon. "Why did we get stuck with him?" Knuckles mumbled and Fang who was glaring at Fang who was glaring at Vairdrik. Sonic shrugged and threw the ball on the opposite team. As he did, the ball almost hit Haakon and she tripped. "You ok?" Vairdrik ran to Haakon. "I'm hit..." Haakon made a weak chuckle. Vairdrik glared at Sonic as Sonic backed away slowly. Vairdrik's fur turned white, but he didn't go crazy. He threw the ball and hit both Knuckles and Sonic. Sonic didn't even see the ball hit him and he is the fastest hedgehog in school! It was now just Fang and Vairdrik. Vairdrik turned back to normal and looked at Fang. Fang blushed and grabbed the dodge ball and threw it. Vairdrik dodged every throw Fang threw. Vairdrik slowly walked up to Fang and smirked.

"Why you smirking for?" Fang snapped. "Nothing. Just that I'm going to hit you with this ball!" Vairdrik threw the ball and missed. "Ha you mis-" When Fang looked back from looking at the ball, Vairdrik was only inches from his face and Vairdrik was smirking once more. "Oh? I did, did I?" Vairdrik tilted his head and his left eye changed from a very light purple to Fang's favorite color (purple, I don't know his favorite color so yeah) Fang blushed madly and his eyes flew wide. All of a sudden Fang felt a sharp pain hit his stomach. A dodge ball hit him in the stomach, by Vairdrik. Fang flew across the gym and landed right on the middle line of the gym.

The room was silent until Vairdrik's team cheered in victory and threw Vairdrik in the air. "Vairdrik's team wins!" The coach yelled with joy. The other team looked at Fang while he was still in shock and still blushing. "Who knew Fang was gay..." Amy waved her hand in front of Fang. He finally shook his head and looked at Vairdrik, he jumped up and ran to the locker room. "What a dumb ass." Knuckles mumbled. Haakon heard Knuckles comment and glared at him. She walked to him and tapped his shoulder. "Why do hate on only one man who stands alone?" Haakon asked calmly. Knuckles jumped and turned around. He sighed and looked at her bloody red eyes. "Because he always acts like a badass. It gets annoying." Knuckles grunted. "But aren't you also being one too since during class, you were showing off to the other girls when you lifted up the teacher's desk with her on it?" Haakon raised an eyebrow. Knuckled eyes flew wide and growled. "That doesn't mean anything girlie. You couldn't lift anything heavier." Knuckles turned to see the black wolf lift the bleachers without any help. And students were on it too. Knuckles jaw dropped and his group laughed.

"What did you say about 'I couldn't lift anything bigger that the teacher's desk'?" Haakon simply just smiled and put the bleachers downs; she walked away. "Damn dude! She got your ass! HAHAHA!" Sonic bursted out laughing. Knuckles slapped the back of Sonic's head and growled. "Shut up!" Knuckles then headed to the locker room. As Knuckles walked in, He saw Fang in the showers (a short wall was covering half of his body you pervs). Knuckles noticed how thin and small Fang was and headed into one of the showers. A few minutes later, some of the sonic gang came in one by one until the last person was Vairdrik. Fang finally finished taking a shower and hit something big, he looked up to see Vairdrik looking down on him with emotionless eyes. Fang blushed and away. Vairdrik just chuckled and took out his hand out. "I am Vairdrik Miklovich. And you are?" Vairdrik asked. Fang blushed and sighed. "Nack... Nack Weasel... But ma' friends call me Fang the Sniper." Fang joked.

"Alright then, Fang the Sniper, would you like to accompany my friends and I to lunch tomorrow?" Vairdrik smiled. Fang's eyes flew open and blushed madly. "Y-yes! That would be splendid!" Fang smiled and thanked Vairdrik. Vairdrik smiled and jumped in the shower; he walked to his locker and started to change. He then left out the locker room and class ended.

Once school was over, Vairdrik walked to his car, with his friends waiting in it. He was heading towards it till he bumped into someone once more. it was Nack who was running from something. "I'm sorry for bumping into you Vairdrik! But I got to-" "Nack you bitch get back here!" some one yelled from behind. It was a big creature. but at least 3cm shorter than Vairdrik. he was a dirty blond animal who was built but not like Vairdrik. he wore glasses and hands tat were wrapped up in bandages, his bangs were red and had very spikey hair. his jacket was a sleeveless leather vest that ripped on the sides. he wore thin gold chains as a necklace. "You owe me ya brat! And ma broda' to!"The boy barked. "Leave me alone Itainion!" Fang jumped behind Vairdrik and shivered. "Move outta da way buddy! Or do ya want some trouble?" The golden hedgehog snorted and cracked his knuckles. Vairdrik showed no fear; actually, he wasn't scared at all. He just looked at Itainion with cold eyes. "I don't cause trouble-"Vairdrik punched Itainion and threw him to the wall. "Because I'm not in trouble, YOU ARE." Fang looked at Vairdrik and blushed madly.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was running away from Itainion again, I could've taken care of him myself but he had his gang with him. So I ran… Like a coward… Anyways, I dashed away and hit something tall. When I look up, I was Vairdrik! I sighed in relief and hid behind his back. "I'm sorry for bumping into you Vairdrik! But I got to-" I was cut off by an asshole "Nack you bitch get back here!" Itainion yelled from the other side of the school. "You owe me ya brat! And my broda too!" His voice was getting louder and painful to my ears. I felt like a weakling. What does Vairdrik think of me now? Wait, WHAT DID I SAY!? I don't need someones thoughts! "Leave me alone Itainion!" I screamed like a helpless girl. I closed my eyes and kept them shut till a few minutes later; I see Vairdrik and he looked like a hunk, AH! WHAT IS GOING WITH ME!? This is ridiculous…

Normal P.O.V.

Vairdrik reached his hand out and looked at Fang. "You need help?" Vairdrik asked. Fang turned to the darkest of red. "Y-yes, thank you for helping me." Fang stuttered. Haakon and the rest of the gang came to aid Fang. "Are you alright? We saw that jerk chase you!" Kimono dusted Fang off. Fang smiled and nodded. "Good, we will use everything we got if he beat up friends of ours." Haakon smiled. "Do you have somewhere to stay Fang The Sniper?" Madios asked. "Actually, no… I just sleep in a broken down house with nothing but broken windows and cracked floors." Fang shrugged. "Stay with us stay with us!" A little creature begged! It jumped on Fang and jumped on his stomach. "Ahhh! Who is this?!" Fang jumped straight up. "Oh, that is Nuka, she doesn't come here. She is in elementary school. She's only 6." Haakon explained. "Oh. Well that's nice." "Yeah we told her about you and she seemed to like you a lot." "Is that so?" Fang smiled and bent on one knee to reach Nuka's height.

"Name's Nack Weasel. I hear your name is Nuka yes?" Fang reached out his hand and smiled. Nuka blushed and smiled brightly. "Yes sir! Nuka at you service!" She replied. Nuka grabbed Fang's hand and shook it like a ragdoll. "Well? It you're going to stay with us, get in the car." Vairdrik nudged Fang and opened the door.

Nack couldn't help blushing again. He never felt like this before except with girls. He felt awkward and got in the car. "Alright then! Let's power this baby up!" Madios yelled. The engine roared loud enough to make birds fly out of the trees. And they all went off, they all were laughing and naming what they liked and hated (yes hated) about school. All Madios and Vairdrik would keep talking about was P.E (and we all know why ;3). The girls covered Nuka's ears when they talked about personal stuff or fighting. Nack sat silent and looked outside. Haakon finally noticed his behavior and tapped on his shoulder. "How did you like you day Nack?" She asked sweetly. Nack jumped and everybody was facing him. He shrugged and grew a small smile. "Not bad really, except getting hit with a dodge ball in the stomach by a certain someone." Nack looked at Vairdrik, who was lying back in the front seat with his eyes closed. "That must've hurt!" Madios bursted out laughing. Kimono glared at Madios and slapped him in the back of his head. "OW! GEEZ!" Madios screeched! Everyone covered their ears except Nack, who doesn't know whats about to happen. Madios yelled and sonic waved hit the window to a house and broke the front windows. "That hurt!" Madios rubbed his head. Everyone laughed but Nack (he couldn't hear at the moment) and they drove laughing at Madios all the way home.

Haakon's P.O.V.

We all finally reached the house and damn did I miss it. Being at that PRISON and the boys Oh! Don't get me started on them! They are creeps and such assholes! Flirting with the girls and talking nasty, WHO DOES THAT!? Anyways, we got home and Madios jumped on and couch and stretched. "My back is killin' me!" He yawned. I rolled my eyes and walked to Nack, who was apparently talking to Kimono. "Come Nack, I will show you your room." I smiled and I showed him the keys to his room. He smiled and blushed with glee. We both started heading upstairs in silence till he sighed. "Whats wrong? You do not like it here?" I asked. He shook his head and dozed off. "I never live in a house like this. My family lived in shacks and houses we built. It's kinda weird because I never had a real room before." He finally faces me. I felt bad for him. For once I feel bad for somebody. I grabbed is hands and smiled "Well, that is all going to change now. You live with us" I took him upstairs, it took a while because we were all still getting used to the house but we made it to his new room. I opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me right now!?" He was speechless. The room was very spacious, everything was white, the bed, the covers; even the bathroom was clear white! I giggled and shook my head. "No, this is your new room this is also for you." I gave him a remote. He looked at me confused. I pointed the button at Nack and it scanned him. It took about a few seconds and I pointed away and to the room. I clicked the same button again and the whole room changed. He gasped and bit his lip. I smiled and giggled.

Normal P.O.V.

Nack felt tears roll down his face; it was like the room of his dreams. "Do you like it?" Haakon asked. He looked straight at her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you…" He was able to say before he started crying. She patted his back and kissed his head. "You are family now." She smiled and broke the hug. His room was still big. But the floor was brown hard wood floor, his windows were big behind him and it had a window seat along with it. The blind were the same color as the floor. He closet opened automatically. He had his own exercising kit in one corner, and his bathroom had dark bold colors. On his walls were marks and posters that are shot all over. "Hey can I tell ya somethin'?" Nack lightly blushed and played with his fingers. Haakon nodded and smiled. "Yes Sniper?" She sat at the window seat and Nack followed. "How does it feel dating Vairdrik?" He asked. She blushed and looked outside. "Well, he always protects me and never lets me out of his sight. He kisses me and holds me tightly me when I'm crying or upset. He even cooks for me when I'm sick. So I guess you could say I love dating him." She finished. Fang nodded and sighed. "Well, I kinda…" "Like him?" Haakon raised an eyebrow. Nack blushed furiously and nodded slowly. "Sorry he doesn't like boys, but his brother does." She smiled. Nack's eyes flew opened and blushed. "He has a brother?" Nack tried to hide his smile. Haakon nodded and pulled out a picture from her pocket. She show Nack and he held it.

"Yeah! He really mischievous and very outgoing. He has a hot temper though." She pointed out a hedgehog; he was standing next to Vairdrik with his arms wrapped around his neck. He and Vairdrik were smiling and the others circled around them. The difference is that the hedgehog was fur that was white as snow, he had no flames but had some type of water formation tattoo on his arms. Hewore a sleeveless shirt and he eyes a deep sea blue that hypnotize you. He wore ripped skinny jeans with a chain that hung out. His shoes were custom made which explain japanese water culture. He had fluff on his chest while his bangs drooped on his face. He had earrings and boy did he have muscle! His body seemed loose and relaxed. Haakon smiled and turned to Nack, who didn't notice he had a nose bleed. "Nack you nose!" She quickly got up and grabbed a box of tissues.

Nack gasped and covered his nose. " Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I felt embarresed. "Its ok we all make mistakes." Haakon gave him a tissue box. Nack smiled and shoved two tissues up his nose. "He's just so... so..." "Perfect? God like? Angel?" Haakon teased. Nack blushed and nodded slowly. "You know, you don't have to hide the fact you're gay Nack." Haakon patted his head. "I know... At Colony Ark High gay people aren't treated fairly..." Nack got up and laid flat on his bed. "We would never do that. We just met you and we are letting you stay in our house! People think we are scary but-" Haakon creates a photo album out of thin air and lands in her hands. "We are just a normal family who is just trying to fit in."

She points out pictures of them all going the amusement parks laughing together, crying together. Even sleeping in the living room. "Since you here now..." She waved her hand over the sleeping famiyl picture and Nack appeared, Nuka on his stomach while his head rested on the couch. "You are family too..." Haakon hugged Nack and jumped off his bed. "I smell food! Come Nack! We shall dine fancy tonight!" She ran down stairs.

Nack looked around the roomand smiled. "A family... I like it..." "HEY NACK YOU COMIN! THERE'S CHICKEN DOWN HERE!" Madios yelled. "I'm comin!" Nack replied left his room, closing his door softly until a hear a small click.

A FAMILY... I HAVE A FAMILY...


End file.
